If He Stays
by ADHARYN
Summary: Her entire 5th year at Hogwarts felt like cauldron boiling perilously out of control, ready to explode at any given point. So when Hermione catches the Weasley twins scheming their grand escape, she begs them to stay, just for the year. Little did she know her small request that stemmed from pure instinct would alter the course of the future.
1. I

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or the Potter Universe, I merely like pl** **aying in the world!**

̶«̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶«̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ・ ༓ ・ ̶»̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶»̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶

༓ **I** ༓

 **\- GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM**

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she'd been so exhausted. The upcoming OWLs had been a pain in the arse and Harry's constant stressing over his Occlumency lessons wasn't helping. Not that she blamed him; as much as she respected Professor Snape, he was no walk in the park. She hated the fact that she couldn't even come back from the library during late hours without constantly being on guard for Umbridge and her goons, who'd all love an excuse to punish her.

She wearily pushed through the entrance of the common room, much to the shrill complaints of the Fat Lady; she simply didn't have the patience tonight. Much to her surprise, she heard hushed voices as soon as she entered the room. Though snooping was much more up Ron and Harry's alley, she couldn't help but pause at the familiar voices.

"Everything's ready, Freddie. Their first OWL is scheduled right after lunch so we have plenty of time."

"Right," his brother responded. "Did we double-check all the stocks?"

"Fred," George stressed in exasperation. "You know we did."

"Right, right," Fred repeated anxiously.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"Second thoughts? You've got to be joking, you know the world of _academia_ was never really our scene."

"Because if you are," George continued unfazed, "it's not too late to change our minds. It's not as if we aren't fully prepared to take our NEWTS."

"What good would they do, Georgie? We'd be our own bosses anyway, wouldn't we?" Fred asked confused.

Hermione easily caught on to the brothers' conversation, and for some reason that instilled a panic she didn't like.

"You can't go," she insisted suddenly from the doorway.

The twins looked up at her startled.

"Blimey, Hermione. How'd you manage to do that? No one ever manages to sneak up on two pranksters," George cried in blatant shock.

"You can't go," Hermione insisted again, taking deliberate steps towards them.

"Hermione, I don't know what you think you heard but-"

"Oh don't patronize me, Fred, I've got ears!" She whisper-yelled.

George smirked at her outburst, warning Fred to step down before the kitty decided to take out her claws. Hermione glared at him until he held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Please, don't leave early," Hermione begged.

The twins' eyebrows shot up to their hairline at her sincere tone. Unlike when she usually told them off for their pranks, there was no admonishment in her voice or judgment- merely a desperate plea.

"You can't convince us to stay just so we finish our NEWTS," Fred informed her.

"Because we already have our shop ready to be set up for business. We don't need them." George added.

"No- it's not that," Hermione started.

"And don't try to convince us to do it for mum," George started.

"Because she'll love us either way. We're her favorite twins!" Fred finished.

"No, no-"

"And if you're trying to convince us not to cause trouble, don't bother because-"

"Because this pot could use a bit of stirring," George said with finality.

"No, no, no, that's not why," Hermione insisted. "Even though they should be perfectly good reasons for you to stay as well."

The twins smirked, amused by how their resident bookworm seemed to be unable to stop herself from lecturing them on scruples even as she learned they were planning to leave.

"Then why, my dear Granger, should we stay?" Fred asked in mock inquisition. "You couldn't possibly be telling us you'll miss us."

"You can always visit us at our shop, love. No one would stop you," George added with a wink.

Hermione growled in frustration, almost giving up right there and going to her room so she could collapse on to her bed like she'd been looking forward to doing all night. She stepped towards the staircase when the twins finally eased up on their laughter. Fred caught her wrist as she made to move past him, pulling her back in front of them with the slightest hint of guilt in his gaze.

"Really, what is it?" He asked somberly, looking at Hermione completely serious now.

Hermione glanced back and forth between the two, suddenly feeling quite irrational and childish for even bringing it up. But her instincts had never led her astray before, and who was she to care about how others judged her?

"I just... I have a bad feeling."

George raised an eyebrow inquisitively, prompting her to continue quickly lest she make a fool of herself.

"I don't trust Umbridge. I don't trust what she's capable of. And Harry's been agitated ever since he saw the vision of your father over the holidays."

The twins gazes quickly darkened as they quickly caught on to Hermione's line of thought.

"I don't know if anything will happen or not, which is probably why this is really foolish," Hermione admitted, laughing at herself. "But it's only a few days anyway. Can you _please_ just stay? Until the end of the term?"

After a long pause, Fred and George glanced at each other, silently communicating in the uncanny way they seemed to be able to do.

"I don't know, Hermione," George said slowly with a small grin. "We do have a reputation to uphold you know."

Hermione huffed in outrage. "I mean you could stay and simply not sit for your exams if you're that intent on being unconventional, no one can doubt that you're both brilliant either way." The brothers stared at her in surprise, not saying anything when Hermione finally ran out of her patience. "Oh forget it, I don't even know why I asked."

Hermione made for the staircase again when Fred jerked her back for the second time, unable to mask the surprise in his gaze.

"Will you stop jerking me around?" She cried impatiently, yanking her arm away none too easily. She took a deep breath calming her errant emotions and this deep-seated and unfound panic. "I'm sorry... look I'm just stressed and tired, don't mind me."

"Hermione," George tried to interrupt softly.

"You can do what you have to, it's really fine," Hermione rambled on.

"Hermione," Fred said more firmly, finally drawing her attention. "We'll stay."

"You will?" She asked hopefully, a visible relief filling her features.

"Of course we will," Fred said. "We were leaving partially because we thought the school could use the spirit from the grand escape we'd orchestrated."

"Shame it won't be used," George said sadly. "Now that was a masterpiece."

"But if you lot need us here, we're _here_ ," Fred said, completely serious.

Hermione studied his expression for any sign of a cracking smile or a 'just kidding, did you actually believe us?' but she could see nothing but sincerity. Hermione smiled, launching herself into his arms. Fred let out a soft grunt at her sudden impact, surprised by the affection she usually only saved for Harry and sometimes Ron. He chuckled softly, rubbing his palms up and down her back soothingly.

"Dumbledore's Army, we gotta stick together, yeah?" He mumbled into her hair.

"Hey I'm one half of this decision, do I not get any love?" George cried petulantly.

Hermione laughed, withdrawing from Fred much to his dismay, and drawing George into her arms next. Fred frowned slightly at the sensation, not liking the loss of warmth, and definitely not liking his awareness of it. He quickly shook it off when George's laugh snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Thank you guys," she said genuinely.

"Hey, do you mind putting it in writing that you think we're brilliant?" George asked mischievously. "You know just as proof for when others call us delusional liars."

Hermione laughed joyously, feeling much less stressed then she'd been all night. "I never said you two weren't brilliant, just that I didn't approve of your using first years as guinea pigs."

"What pigs?" George asked.

"Testing Animals," Hermione clarified. "Besides if someone calls you a liar, send them my way. I'll straighten them out myself."

The Weasley twins chuckled at her easy-going demeanor as she finally made her way up the staircase, never having seen such a witty and teasing Hermione.

"Did we really just give up our master plan for bookworm Granger?" George asked in slight disbelief.

"Well at least Mum will have one less reason to scream our ears off now that we're bringing NEWTs home," Fred said.

George nodded in agreement. As their mother, the Weasley matriarch would always forgive them. Did that mean they weren't afraid of her? Hell no. Molly Weasley was a formidable witch, and the less the twins tried her patience, the better.


	2. II

༓ **II** ༓

 **\- HOGWARTS**

"Harry we have to ask someone!" Hermione cried, running after him on the switching staircases.

"Hermione, I saw it!" He insisted in panic. "He has Sirius, and he's torturing him right now."

Fred and George ran after them. They'd seen Hermione rush towards Harry when he'd collapsed, and they'd been right after her. They followed the pair of friends, glad that they'd stayed behind now. If they'd continued with their original plans, they'd have just left Hogwarts and the young ones would be dealing with all this by themselves.

"She's right, mate," George spoke up. "Sirius is under some heavy protection, it wouldn't have been easy to capture him. We've gotta be sure if we're risking lives here."

"We have to confirm it, Harry. We can _not_ risk this being a fake memory planted to draw you out!" Hermione said.

"How?!" Harry asked, finally turning to her.

 **̶«̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶«̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ・ ༓ ・ ̶»̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶»̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶**

It was stupid of them, thinking about it in retrospect, to try and use Umbridge's office. They should've gone to Snape; as unhelpful as he often is, he was still an Order member.

Even still, by some miracle Hermione had drawn Umbridge straight to the centaurs, though that wasn't really her intention. Either way they circled back for their friends only to find that Fred and George had ingeniously slipped their Slytherin captors some of their sweets, which only resulted in rushed trip to the infirmary for them.

"Brilliant," Hermione said in awe.

"I think you've already admitted that, Granger," Fred winked at her.

In the tense rush of the group no one noticed the small flush that rose to Hermione's face, except perhaps George who glanced between the two curiously.

Luna led them all to the Forbidden Forest, guiding them to the Thestrals.

"No way," Hermione said instinctively. Her friends couldn't even get her on a broom, and they expected her to climb on top of an invisible skeletal bird that was going to fly them all the way to London?

"Hermione," Harry growled in frustration. "We don't have time."

Hermione frowned at Harry. He knew her fear of heights ran deeper than a mere dislike. And she'd never wavered in her loyalty to her friends, yet Harry's biting tone had her hackles rising in defense.

"She can ride with me," Fred said, sensing the tension between the friends.

Hermione frowned at Fred. How was that supposed to make anything better? But he merely shot her an urgent look as Harry quickly agreed, already climbing onto one of the creatures.

Fred settled himself atop one of the birds after awkwardly feeling around for the joint behind its wing. He extended his hand towards Hermione, who simply stared at it anxiously.

"Come on, Hermione. I won't let you fall. Besides, I've fallen off brooms plenty of times, and I'm fine."

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" she snapped at him.

"It means I know how to save myself from a fall, should we by some catastrophe end up falling."

He patiently waited for her to finally put her hand in his before he pulled her up easily onto the Thestral, settling her in front of him, his arms going around her. She tensed slightly at his embrace but he was answering her before she even asked the question.

"You're less likely to fall this way," he said, effectively shutting up her protests before they could start.

Unlike Buckbeak's running start to flight, the Thestrals merely started flapping their wings in great swinging motions to propel them in the air. The motion sent them soaring vertically, unsettling Hermione, sending her throat straight to her stomach and unleashing her tangle of curls which had been clipped loosely.

Fred could feel the tremors running through her body and it was in that moment that he realized this girl really did not like flying. But she did it anyway because her friend needed her. He'd always wondered why she wasn't sorted as an eagle, but in this one moment he knew she could never be anything but a lion.

Fred tightened his arms securely around her, pulling her back firmly against the length of his steady body. "I've got you," he whispered in her ear. "I promise you won't fall."

Hermione didn't know why, but for some reason even with the biting wind whistling through the air and her mind jumbled up in a web of 'what-if' catastrophes, she believed him.

 **̶«̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶«̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ・ ༓ ・ ̶»̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶»̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶**

 **\- DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES**

It all went downhill the moment they'd entered the Hall of Prophecies. They were surrounded by death eaters at all angles. They were outnumbered and out skilled. To her surprise, Fred did not stray from her side once. While George had for all intents and purposes turned into Ginny's human shadow and shield, Hermione expected Fred to do the same for Ron. Maybe they thought Ron could handle himself. But part of her didn't know whether to feel insulted at his lack of confidence as she'd proved on multiple occasions that she could beat Ron in a duel.

When Harry and Lucius reached an impasse, they were all running down the long corridors of the Hall. The group had split up. The room was collapsing around them, shelf by shelf, and they were in a dead locked run for the only exit. The burst out the door only to fall straight to nothingness. Luckily Hermione was quick enough to slow their momentum, and they landed on the ground with soft thuds.

"Wow," Fred mumbled next to her. "Guess you don't need me to handle your falls after all."

Trust Fred Weasley to be able to crack a joke in the middle of this. Hermione was just about to smile when they noticed the whooshing sounds from above.

"Get behind me!" Harry instructed them.

Fred kept Hermione carefully positioned at the center of the group, making sure she wasn't exposed in any way. Not that it helped when the Death Eaters attacked. They didn't even see it coming; in a moment everything had gone dark and they were being plucked away one by one.

Hermione watched her friend helplessly as Lucius tried to bargain for the Prophecy with their lives. She did not envy his position. Harry began to reluctantly hand the orb over when a bright flash filled the dark cave-like room.

"Get away from my Godson," Sirius Black said coldly, punching Lucius flat in the face.

And that was when all hell broke loose. Order members apparated in one by one and the Death Eaters holding them at wand point all started to flee to regroup. The Order tried to gather the kids towards some form of cover, but they were also easily pulled away by the randomly apparating Death Eaters, trying to get a shot at them.

In the end, everyone was dueling, somehow trying to save the people they cared about.

Fred and Hermione were dueling back to back, as was George and Ginny, both pairs making a formidable team.

In a shout of surprise, Fred leaped out of their circle of protection, extending a panicked spell towards a fellow Order member.

"Sirius!" Fred yelled in warning, shooting a repelling spell straight at him that made him stagger back a few steps in confusion. But by moving those few steps, Sirius just narrowly missed the killing curse his deranged cousin, Bellatrix, had aimed towards him. In absolutely fury, Harry, Sirius, and Remus all turned to Bellatrix, forcing her to scatter.

Fred, who'd been too preoccupied by Sirius' near death encounter, had forgotten entirely to watch out for himself and missed when Dolohov apparated onto a stone not far from him seconds later with his gaze pinned on the redhead.

"Fred, no!" Hermione yelled, rushing forward. Fred turned in time to feel Hermione's back collide with his torso as she threw herself in front him, yelling a silencing spell at his offender. But that didn't stop the impending spell; Fred watched in frozen horror as an inky purple jet of light shot straight towards them, hitting Hermione squarely in her sternum. The spell impacted her with a sickening crack that had Fred's stomach churning.

Hermione choked out a ragged breath, before dropping to her knees. The more experienced Order members were after Dolohov in a heartbeat, quickly pushing the ranks of Death Eaters back.

"Hermione," Fred cried in a strangled voice, cradling her in his arms. "Oh Godric, Hermione why'd you do that?" He pleaded helplessly.

The young girl however had no words, and her panicked gaze was entirely unfocused as she struggled to breath though her gasping wheezing. Ginny and George rushed to them, George still guarding them all with his wand at the ready.

"What's wrong with her?" Ginny asked in alarm as Hermione started coughing up blood.

"I don't know, I don't know the curse he used," Fred said helplessly.

Seconds later, when the Order finally got the situation under hand and most of the Death Eaters had fled, Tonks rushed to them, assessing Hermione carefully. She slicked open her shirt with a fluid motion of her wand. While normally Hermione would be outraged at being exposed like this, she was barely coherent at the moment, and a little too focused on not choking on her own blood.

The others gasped at the view before them. Hermione's pale and delicate skin was branded with the jagged mark of the curse: a deep, bruising purple mark that started at the center of her sternum and crept along her lower ribs towards her waist. The mark seemed to remotely outline and skirt around the borders of her bra, making it clearly visible to Tonks, Fred, Ginny, and George.

Tonks sucked in a sharp breath at the sight. "I think I know what this is," she said in a rushed voice. "She needs to be taken to a medical facility immediately, it's a miracle she's still alive."

Tonks' words jarred Fred into motion, as he swept Hermione into his arms, looking to Tonks for direction. "Well come on then," he said agitatedly.

Without a word, Tonks grabbed a hold of Fred's arm, whisking them away into a vortex as she disapparated.

"What just happened?" Ginny spit out, rounding on George.

"What do you mean?" He asked in wary confusion.

"That," Ginny gestured vaguely to where they'd just disappeared. "Fred, with Hermione. What was that."

"I don't know," George said blandly.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Ginny cried. "Even I can see it."

"Yes, and clearly I can too. But it wasn't there yesterday," George said, slightly miffed at how he hadn't recognized Fred's feelings until it was right in the open.

"Come on kids," Kingsley said, rounding them all up. "It's time for us to head back to Hogwarts."

"And Harry?" Ginny cried, looking around frantically.

"Sirius and Remus have got him," he assured them.


	3. III

༓ **III** ༓

 **\- HOGWARTS HOSPITAL WING**

"How long until she wakes up?" Someone whispered in hushed tones.

"Ronald, did you not hear what Madame Pomfrey said?" A young girl said agitatedly. "She'll wake when her body is ready, she's not in a coma, she's just unconscious."

"Oh shut up Ginny," the voice mumbled back before he let out a small 'oomph,' as if someone had hit him.

"Take your time, little kitten," a voice on her other said soothingly. "We're not going anywhere."

Hermione wanted to laugh at the conversation around her. Leave it to them to find a way to bicker in any possible situation. Her senses finally coming back to her, Hermione grew more and more aware of her own body, even though she couldn't quite muster up the strength to pull her eyes open.

"I think I saw a finger move!" Ron cried excitedly.

"Ron, just give it time," Remus said patiently.

"No really-" Ron insisted.

"You all could manage to make the dead rise with that incessant bickering," Hermione mumbled blearily.

Everyone froze, their eyes swinging to Hermione. Finally gathering her strength, she forced her eyelids to open, squinting until her eyes finally focused on the hoard gathered around her. Sirius and Remus sat on chairs to the right of her bed while Ginny sat on the left. Harry and Ron were standing tensely behind Ginny, probably unable to stop pacing long enough to actually take a seat.

Hermione's eyes settled on Sirius first as she weakly raised her hand towards him. "Sirius... you're okay."

"Perfectly," He said, taking Hermione's hand. "You had us worried there for a bit, you know."

"Sorry," she said, wheezing in a breath. "Unavoidable circumstances and all that."

Remus chuckled at that, already knowing the headstrong nature of his former student.

"Is everyone else okay?" she asked suddenly.

"They're fine," Remus assured. "You were the worst of our casualties."

"Good." Hermione sighed, glad they hadn't lost everyone in that reckless mission. She tried to sit up, wincing when her body protested more than she expected. Before she could try again, Sirius and Ginny were already on either side of her, helping pull her up to a sitting position.

Hermione was slightly befuddled; Yes, she was struggling a bit, but she had to become accustomed to using her body again. It was then, as she tried to take inventory of her body, that she realized something was seriously wrong.

"Why can't I feel my legs?" Hermione asked with a hitched breath of sheer panic.

Everyone avoided her gaze uncomfortably, unable to meet her eyes.

"Someone please tell me why I can't move my legs!" Hermione screamed, the panic growing on her now.

Before anyone could be singled out, Madam Pomfrey rushed through the curtains drawn partially around her bed. "Oh Miss Granger, please you must remain calm," she advised sternly.

"What's wrong with me?" Hermione whispered, half afraid to hear the truth.

"Did they not tell you what happened?" When everyone avoided the Healer's gaze, she grew flustered. "Oh my, well yes we have a lot to fill you in on."

"My dear, you were hit with a dark curse that is meant to liquefy your internal organs within minutes."

Hermione paled at the realization.

"Luckily you managed to silence the caster, so the spell was much less potent than it was meant to be, which bought the Order enough time to get you to me."

"And my legs?" Hermione asked stiffly.

"Well we were able to halt the curse and siphon it out of you," Madam Pomfrey said proudly, "However it did a lot of damage to your body, especially because it hit you squarely in the torso. Your nervous system was heavily damaged and even magic can't expedite that healing process like we can with bones."

"So... will I never walk again?" Hermione asked with a choked voice.

"Oh good heavens no!" she said immediately. "Of course you'll walk again, dear girl, you'll be fully functional in a few months. It's just a very slow healing process because only your magical core can repair all those connections; at least a month until you're walking and that's with complete rest."

Hermione slowly let out the breath she didn't even realized she'd been holding, sagging back on her pillows. Tears of relief flooded to her eyes. She could get past this.

"I'm so sorry, 'Mione," Harry whispered from beside the bed. "This is all my fault. You tried to warn me to call for help and reinforcements, but I just charged in blind. And you paid the price."

"Harry, Hermione's injury is not your fault," Sirius tried to reassure him.

"Yes it is," a familiar but cold voice interrupted them. Their gaze all flew to Severus Snape, who was making his way to their corner of the hospital wing. He continued speaking in his condescending tone, looking down his upturned nose at them. "You really ought to stop coddling him, _Black_ ," he sneered. "Miss Granger ending up injured and bedridden is entirely Mr. Potter's fault. He needs to learn his actions have consequences and that he can't recklessly take action by himself without consulting with those far more experienced than him. Miss Granger nearly died tonight, as did you, and that would have most definitely been on him."

Everyone watched slack jawed as Snape lectured Harry and Sirius. Hermione was partially in awe as Professor Snape had never put any effort into defending her, even considering this was an excuse to harp on Harry's mistakes.

Sirius was about to stand up in outrage when Remus sat him back down with a calming hand on his shoulder.

"That is unnecessarily harsh, Severus," Remus reprimanded. "But you're not wrong. Reckless actions _do_ have unintended consequences, no matter how noble your intentions," he said, looking to Harry.

Harry looked down, nodding in shame. "I understand; I really am sorry."

"It's alright," Hermione finally spoke up. "We all understood what we were following you into, and why you had to go. You didn't make the choice alone."

Harry shot his friend a grateful look, feeling truly blessed at having her unwavering loyalty.

"Well Hermione, you can stay with us over summer break- at least the first part," Sirius said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"We told them you wouldn't want your parents being dragged into this," Harry mentioned. "And since you need people to take care of you while you heal, this was the next best option."

"Yeah!" Sirius said. "You, Harry, Remus, and Me. You'll never be bored, I can promise you that."

Hermione smiled at all their careful consideration. "Thank you, that would be great!"

"I will be supplying your potions to help your healing process," Snape in his usual intimidating tone, as if speaking to a child. "Make sure to take them... diligently."

Eventually Hermione's well-wishers were chased off by Madam Pomfrey, even Professor Snape who seemed to linger much to Hermione's curiosity. When she asked the healer why, the older woman merely chuckled.

"I didn't wasn't the one who initially treated you, Miss Granger. Severus was."

"Professor Snape?" She asked blankly. There had to have been some mistake.

"Yes, the one and only. I know it's hard to imagine, but I've known Severus since he was a boy. He doesn't like to show he cares unless absolutely necessary, and even then he'll be stubborn. And as good as I am a healing the body, I'm quite inept at the dark arts. Severus was the one who stabilized you and siphoned the curse away."

Hermione sat in shock as Madam Pomfrey shuffled away, amazed by the small gestures of the cold-hearted professor who'd been singularly ruthless to her every step of her path at Hogwarts. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Hermione felt the subtle shift in the air around her, sensing movement near her. While she couldn't see anything, the hair standing straight up on her arms indicated that there was someone nearby. She fidgeted for her hand, growing panicked with each second she went without it.

"Hermione," a familiar voice whispered to her out of seemingly nowhere. "Calm down, you're supposed to be resting!"

"Fred? George?" Hermione looked around confused, trying to place the voice to a body.

"Fred," the voice said, suddenly much closer.

Before she could even ask, the twin finally lifted the disillusionment charm on himself as he was standing right at the side of her bed.

"Oh Fred," Hermione said, startled. She clasped her hands to her chest, trying to slow her breathing. "Don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry," he chuckled, not seeming even a hit apologetic.

"Are you and George alright?" Hermione asked immediately. "The others didn't say anything about you two."

Fred smiled sadly, picking up one of Hermione's hands gently from where it rested on the bed and warming it between his own as he took one of the seats next to her. "You take a dark curse head on for me, practically killing yourself in the process, and the first thing you ask me when you wake up is if _I'm_ okay?"

"Yeah...?" Hermione said obliviously. "Should I not?"

Fred sighed with amusement, as if he could so clearly see what was so unusual when Hermione seemed blind to it.

"We're perfectly fine. Me especially, thanks to you," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a train," Hermione said blandly. When Fred's face scrunched up in displeasure, Hermione rushed to smoothen her words. "But now I have an excuse to spend the summer with Harry, Sirius, and Remus, so that'll be entertaining."

"Aw, Hermione. If you needed entertainment, you should've come to your favorite twin pranksters, not those old men," Fred teased lightly with mirth sparkling in his eyes. Everyone knew the Weasley twins idolized the Marauders.

"Yeah well, they offered," Hermione said.

Fred studied her for a moment and Hermione felt like she was being picked apart under his piercing blue gaze. The Weasley twins were hardly ever serious or quiet, much less Fred who was usually the more outspoken and extravagant of the two.

"Fred?" she whispered quietly, almost hesitant to break his concentration.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked simply, his eyes not wavering from her.

For a second Hermione considered playing dumb, but there was no doubting what he meant. "You left yourself open in the process of saving Sirius," she finally said. "I had the opportunity to save you, so I did."

"I tried to push Sirius away from an oncoming spell, I didn't take it _for_ him." He pointed out.

"Well we were across the room from him, it was the most effective thing you could do," she argued. "Besides, it wasn't as if I knew what curse I was stepping in front of."

"Exactly!" He exclaimed suddenly, startling Hermione. "You never step in front a curse you don't know, Hermione. That's 1st year Defense!"

"What was I supposed to do?" She cried hoarsely. "Just let it hit you?"

"Yes!" He yelled, breathing harshly in frustration. "Yes, you should have," he whispered in a much quieter voice. "Better me in that bed than you."

"Fred," Hermione said softly. "I don't regret taking the curse for you, and even knowing the outcome, I'd do it again. Friends look out for each other. You were looking after someone else, so I did my part and looked out for you."

Fred's eyes softened on her, sweeping over her slight awe. "How did I ever question if you were meant to be a lion?"

Hermione's brows furrowed in confusion. "What did you think I should've been?"

"What we all thought at one point or another- an eagle."

"Well that's understandable. Most people would expect me to be a Ravenclaw. Even I did my first year, to be honest. I didn't fit in much with the other Gryffindors back then."

"But you're not," Fred insisted knowingly. "You couldn't be anything but a Gryffindor."

"Not many people would agree with that," Hermione said lightly.

"I guess they haven't really seen _you_ then."

Hermione was at a loss of words. Very few people believed in her Gryffindor qualities with unfaltering certainty, and she could count those people on one hand. Harry and Ron, as they'd seen her skills in action and knew what she was capable of when called to protect those she loved. Sirius and Remus, both of whom were initially shocked by the unfailing loyalty and bravery of the young girl who seemed to be little but a try-hard bookworm. And lastly, Neville, who had also unfortunately been on the receiving end of her wand when she meant business. Everyone else was too distracted by her love of knowledge and what people dubbed her 'nagging ways.'

Fred rose out of his seat, leaning towards her to lightly brush the hair away from her face. Hermione's breath hitched as he leaned down, tenderly planting his lips on her forehead in an affectionate kiss.

"Thank you for saving me, Hermione," he murmured against her skin as her eyes fluttered closed. He pulled away, throwing her one of his mischievous winks. "I owe you one."

For once, a rare but blessed silence occupied Hermione's brain. Before she could even begin to form coherent thoughts, much less start processing them, Fred had already left the Hospital Wing, leaving so many questions unanswered.


	4. IV

༓ **IV** ༓

 **\- GRIMMAULD PLACE**

Sirius hadn't lied- living in Grimmauld Place with the boys was anything but boring. If she was being honest with herself, Hermione would admit it was kind of amusing watching them sometimes flounder over each other and themselves to dote on her.

Despite the hooligans they were, Remus and Sirius taught them more transparent and practical uses for magic than they'd ever been exposed to. Sirius honestly would've been a quite brilliant Transfiguration professor. Hermione would never forget the look on Harry's face when he realized Sirius actually did do school work back in Hogwarts. It was like being told Peeves was secretly policing the halls under the show of causing mayhem.

Hermione's healing process was slow. The first week made her want to scream and rip her hair out as she was on strict bed rest the entire time with potions being shoved down her throat every few hours. The next few weeks were more tolerable, even though one of the boys would always have to carry her to wherever she wanted to go. It was then that they quickly learned the library seemed to be a good base for her as it was central to the entire house.

In the back of her mind, Hermione couldn't get past the nagging thoughts about her last encounter with Fred. Fred Weasley- someone she'd thought she had a good idea of just became a bit of an enigma to her.

In the first week she debated writing him, but for one reason or another would just talk herself out of it. The first time Pigwidgeon, the Weasley's owl, paid them a visit, Hermione remembered waiting with baited breath only to be disappointed when it was just Ron and Ginny checking in on them. Sometime during the third week a beautiful eagle owl swooped into their kitchen and landed at the center of the breakfast table. They'd all been surprised by the new owl. Sirius carefully detached the letter from the well-mannered creature and skimmed through it only to inform them with a bark of laughter that Fred and George had finally moved out and started setting up shop and they said to be careful of their new owl because 'the bugger will nick your bacon while he thinks you're not looking.'

By the time Hermione started walking around the house again, she'd also started trying to convince herself that she must've been reading into the situation too much. Sure, she could still feel Fred's lips lingering on her skin if she closed her eyes, but he probably meant that as a brotherly gesture. It's not like she had much romantic experience with boys, and if the stories were anything to go by, Fred was the exact opposite. With every additional visit of the eagle owl and no word from Fred, it was getting easier to believe.

By the time Hermione went back to her parents recovered enough for her injuries not to be visible, she'd managed to force the matter from the forefront of her mind to the point where it would only come in an undesired dream every now and then.

By the end of the break, Hermione had almost entirely overlooked the importance of that last encounter, having coated over it with layers of logic and forced indifference.

 **̶«̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶«̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ・ ༓ ・ ̶»̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶»̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶**

 **\- WEASLEY'S WIZARDING WHEEZES**

"Wow, this looks absolutely incredible," Hermione whispered when she gazed upon the business the twins had built from the ground up.

"I know," Ron said proudly. "Mum had an absolute fit when they told her they wouldn't be using their NEWTs to get ministry jobs. But seeing them and the shop in action shut her right up."

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?" Harry asked, gazing at a nearby shelf. "Some of these things aren't even pranks, they're just plain brilliant."

"Well thanks, Harry.""

"We'll make sure to quote you the next time we get a contract from the Ministry."

Fred and George appeared through the crowd, throwing their arms around Harry lightly.

"The Ministry?" Hermione asked.

"That would be correct, Miss Ganger," George said gleefully. "You're looking at the new largest supplier for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Congratulations," she said, genuinely excited that they had the opportunity to use their innovation for more than just pranks.

Hermione's gaze flickered over Fred uncertainly, but he merely grinned back casually. Things didn't seem awkward, and he treated her exactly as he always had. Before she could say anything else, Ginny arrived, dragging her away to the Wonder Witch products while Ron and Harry wandered in the other direction.

"Hermione, you think any of these hair potions would work on you?" Ginny asked curiously.

"It'd be a miracle if they did. Of course, leave it to the twins to be able to tame my hair," Hermione laughed good-naturedly.

"It's not even that crazy anymore," Ginny defended. "It's smoothened out quite a bit in the last year alone."

"I'm more interested in that dragon hide cloak than I am in hair potions, to be honest," Hermione mumbled, glancing to the other side of the store.

"Wow," Ginny laughed, moving on to the next shelf. "Mum would have a conniption if she saw they were selling love potions."

"Love potions?" Hermione asked, turning back to Ginny startled. "Why? They're not exactly ethical..."

"Or illegal," Ginny mumbled. "They must make a fortune off these."

"Right you are dear sister," Fred said, making his way over to them. "Though I don't think love potions are the most suitable product for you two ladies."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Fred's words. She didn't know what to make of that; was it supposed to be a compliment or a protective brotherly show?

"Like I'd need love potions," Ginny scoffed. "My love life is perfectly active without them, I'll have you know."

"Yes, we've heard," George groaned, leading Harry and Ron over. "Dating Dean Thomas now, are you?"

Ginny bit back a grin, mumbling, "None of your business." She kept moving through the aisles, away from her congregating brothers.

"Did you just say Dean? From our year?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yeah, they've been writing all summer," Ron said. "Bit disgusting actually."

"Didn't see that coming," Harry mumbled.

They too kept strolling through the shop and Hermione made a move to follow them before Fred smoothly stepped into her path, cutting her off from the others. Harry and Ron didn't even notice, already entranced by the section of Quidditch gear George had led them to.

"Urm... Hello?" she said flustered, taking a hasty step back when she realized she was almost right up against his chest.

"Hello," Fred grinned, a mischievous twinkle in his bright azure eyes. "Good to see you fully recovered."

"Yeah," Hermione let out a relieved laugh. Small talk. She could do that. "It was driving me barmy needing someone to carry me around all the time."

He glanced down at the love potions in a pause and Hermione couldn't help but go on one of her normal tangents.

"You know you really shouldn't sell those," she said in her best prefect tone. "They're dangerous in the wrong hands, and not really ethical either."

"They're not illegal, Hermione," Fred said good-naturedly. "Besides, better they buy a properly brewed version from us than trying to make one themselves and use something even more dangerous. Our recipe makes it quite obvious that whoever takes it is under the influence of a potion."

"I guess that is safer," Hermione mumbled reluctantly.

"Either way, this isn't the product for you," Fred said, studying her.

"What-"

"What you need," Fred said, pulling her away towards what looked to be a back room of some sort. "Is something we haven't even technically released yet. But I'll make an exception for you. You know, saving my life and all that."

He led her into a magnificent potions lab with a wall full of stocked ingredients. Hermione's jaw dropped at the sheer scale of the room. She'd wager even Snape would drool over this room. Fred pulled open a small drawer, taking out what looked like dish of hard candies, and held it up to her.

"What is this?" She asked as she accepted it.

"Patented Daydream Charms," Fred said proudly. "Well... we're working on getting the patent right now, which is why they haven't been released yet. Figured you could use some. Knowing you, you'll already be studying for NEWTs even though you won't take them for another two years."

"They show you anything you want to see?" Hermione asked curiously, ignoring his jibe even though he hit the nail right on the head.

"They show you what you _need_ to see," Fred corrected. "It doesn't just pull from your consciousness because then you could just daydream that yourself. It pulls from your subconscious too."

"That's brilliant," she exclaimed. He was right, in the middle of all her self-assigned responsibilities, this was the perfect treat for herself. "How much do I owe you for this?"

"No," Fred insisted holding his hands up. "You saved me, you don't pay for any of my products."

"Fred really, you don't owe me a thing," Hermione pleaded, reaching for her purse.

Fred halted her movements by grabbing her hands. She looked up at him startled, unaware of when he moved so close.

"Hermione, I owe you my life," Fred said intensely staring down at her. "I don't know how much that means in the Muggle world, but it's not taken lightly in the Wizarding world."

"You saved Sirius too," she insisted. "Besides we were in a battle."

"Yes, I saved Sirius," he admitted. "But I didn't throw myself in front of him to do it."

"What difference does it make?" Hermione asked in confusion.

Fred stared at her, bemused that she didn't see it. "It makes all the difference in the world. It means you didn't just save me because you had the opportunity and a clean shot," he emphasized, pulled her closer, resting their connected hands on his sternum over his steadily beating heart. "You put yourself directly in harm's way to do it."

Hermione stared at him blankly. She understood his reasoning but at the same time didn't know if she agreed with it. She pulled her hands away, taking a step back from him, suddenly overwhelmed. He couldn't mean anything by it.

"We'll have to agree to disagree," Hermione finally said after clearing her throat.

"I'm still not taking your money," Fred said, grinning at her.

Hermione didn't say anything. She'd already decided to send it anonymously by post because she knew he wouldn't accept it from her directly.

"Well thank you, these are perfect," she smiled, tucking them into her purse.

"Are you going to try one?" He asked inquisitively.

"When I get home," she said. "I'll let you know how it goes at dinner tonight!"

Like every other year, Hermione spent the week before the start of term at the Burrow to prepare for the upcoming school year. And as tradition, Molly hosted a huge dinner the night before they were all sent off on the Hogwarts express.

Hermione found her way back to Harry and Ron, and they'd both wanted to walk through the rest of Diagon Alley to see what else was open. Just as they were about to head out of the Weasley's shop, a ruckus drew their attention back.

George had just grabbed Angelina's wrist, running with her straight into the human-sized decorative cage of pygmy puffs. She was squealing from laughter. They could see Katie nervously backing away from Fred, trying to strategically avoid being thrown in with them, but Fred merely laughed at her. When she tried to plain turn around and run, he swooped in, snaking an arm around her waist and carrying her in as she screamed in mock indignation.

Hermione watched the group of Hogwarts friends with a touch of melancholy. She left the shop drilling the same thought into her brain, _'the twins are affectionate with everyone, Fred especially.'_

 **̶«̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶«̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ・ ༓ ・ ̶»̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶»̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶**

 **\- THE BURROW**

Hermione plopped down on her bed, lying back with a deep sigh. Harry had dragged them into the depths of Nocturn Alley to spy on Malfoy, and it was almost dark by the time they got back. Sitting up suddenly, she remembered the Daydream Charms she'd gotten from Fred. She dug through her purse, pulling out one of the hard candies.

Letting it sit on her tongue, she felt the rich sweet burn of caramel sink into her taste buds as a warmth filled her body, whisking her into her dream world.

She was at Hogwarts- near the Black Lake- on a beautifully peaceful autumn day with clear skies and a cool breeze. She was under the cover of a great weeping willow- not the whomping one, mind you. She took a second to simply inhale and enjoy the serenity of the water slowly lapping at the shore and the splashes of the giant squid playing towards the center of the lake.

"There you are, I was wondering where you'd disappeared to," a deep voice called, stepping out around the large tree.

"Fred?" Hermione asked in slight confusion.

"Don't tell me you thought I was George," he jested, coming to stand behind her, teasingly resting his chin directly on top of her head.

"What am I? Your human stand?"

"Well the position is unoccupied if you'd like to fill it," he said, trying to choke back a snicker. "You certainly seem to meet the height requirements."

Hermione huffed indignantly, stepping forward abruptly, which only proceeded to knock Fred off balance and throw him toward her. She stumbled under his weight, and he quickly snaked an arm around her waist to steady her back against his chest.

"Thanks," she mumbled expecting him to let go and step back, but he only tightened his arms, leaning forward to embrace her and rest his head on her shoulder.

"I think I checked every corner of the library before coming out here," he murmured.

For a second Hermione considered breaking out of his arms for propriety's sake but then remembered that this was her daydream. She could do whatever the hell she bloody wanted. With that thought, she melted back into his arms, resting her temple against his.

"Not my fault you thought I'd be inside on this gorgeous day."

"Can you blame me? This is our first time back in years, everyone thought you'd go reminisce in the library first."

 _Years?_ Hermione looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing professional but fitted slacks and a feminine blouse. She looked quite elegant, but this was definitely not something she'd have in her wardrobe as a sixth year.

"I was always in the library," she simply said. "Maybe I finally wanted to explore the things I'd never really given as much time to."

He chuckled lightly and she could feel the vibrations of it through her entire body. "If that was the reasoning that finally made you give me a chance, I'm not complaining."

Through their bits of conversation, Hermione could begin to deduct the scenario they were in. She turned around in Fred's arms, softening under his clearly adoring gaze.

"Are you happy with me?" Hermione suddenly asked.

Fred looked at her in surprise. "Of course I am, where is this coming from?"

"Maybe just being back here, but we were always so different," Hermione pondered.

Fred merely chuckled. "I thought we decided opposites attract?"

Taking a moment to study him, she decided that he'd aged well, even though he seemed to still be in his 20s. His hair was slightly long and styled back and to the side in a sweeping fashion. He was well dressed in a midnight blue coat and velvet black vest.

"We balance each other, 'Mione," he said, nuzzling her jaw. "You ground me and support me, and I like to think I can make you laugh when you get too caught up in the details."

"I can see that," Hermione chuckled, feeling a slight tickling sensation from his light stubble.

"Didn't hurt that you were a bloody gorgeous witch," he admitted, planting a light kiss at the pulse on her neck.

Hermione's breath hitched when he continued his soft kisses along the column of her neck. Sure he'd kissed her before in real life but there was no mistaking these as platonic.

"That-" Hermione tried to speak, but it came out more breathless than she would've liked. "That wasn't the case back at Hogwarts."

Fred's head suddenly emerged from the loose waves of her hair as he gave a bark of laughter, staring at her in incredulity. "Hermione, I can guarantee you boys had been drooling over you since the Yule Ball, and most definitely by the time you started up Dumbledore's army."

"They did not," Hermione insisted.

"Sweetheart, guys talk more than you think."

Hermione dropped the matter; it was probably her mind trying to boost her ego. It _was_ all in her head after all.

"Still," Hermione insisted lightly. "You could've been with literally anyone you wanted."

Fred's cheerful eyes darkened slightly seconds before he swopped down, crushing his lips against hers, catching Hermione by such a surprise that she gasped against his mouth. He took advantage, sucking on her bottom lip, giving it a gentle tug before drawing away.

"Does _that_ feel like I want anyone but you?"

Hermione mutely shook her head, unable to gather any words.

Fred turned them, walking her backwards a few paces until she came up against the bark of the tree.

"Has anything I've ever done made you think I would ever want anyone but you?" He rumbled in a low tone. "Cuddling when you read hours into the night?" He whispered against the shell of her ear. "Or maybe the way I touch you?" He teased, his hands skating lightly up her waist, his fingertips brushing her lower rib cage.

Hermione inhaled sharply. He was so close yet so far. "Fred..."

"What do you want, love? You only need to say it..." he whispered.

She looked up at him, relishing in the way his gaze burned into her. "Kiss me."

She'd barely finished talking when his mouth was on her, kissing her in long drugging tugs. He angled her head up, drinking from her like a man dying of thirst. Hermione trailed her hands up his stomach, smirking when the muscles tensed under her palms. Feeling her teasing smile, Fred growled, shocking Hermione, and lifted her arms, holding them above her head, pinning them against the tree. The movement lifted Hermione's body flush against him, and Hermione could feel her grip on reality quite literally spinning away from her.

When she opened her eyes next, the scene had dissolved away and she was back on her bed in the Burrow.

 _Holy shit._ _It was only a daydream._


	5. V

༓ **V** ༓

 **\- THE BURROW**

By the time dinner rolled around, Hermione was dreading going downstairs. She cursed herself for promising to let Fred know how the charm went. How was she going to face him and somehow not let it show how practically everything had shifted from her perspective?

"Hermione," Ginny called, opening the door to their room. "Come on, Mum says dinner's almost ready."

"I'll be right there," Hermione said distractedly.

Ginny was about to leave when she turned back on impulse, doing a double-take on Hermione.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, fine," Hermione said quickly.

Ginny walked closer, closing the door behind her. She narrowed her eyes on Hermione. "Seriously, what's going on?"

Hermione kept her poker face for about ten more seconds before falling back on the bed, letting out a groan of frustration. "Your brother is what's going on!"

"Ron?" Ginny asked. "Not surprising he's done something stupid, but I'm surprised you like him enough to finally feel the need to rant about it."

"Ron?" Hermione questioned, looking up at Ginny. "No, why would I be frustrated with Ron?"

"You don't have a crush on him?" Ginny asked.

"What? Ron? No! Oh Godric, forget it, never mind," Hermione babbled. She couldn't believe Ginny thought she had a thing for Ron. Maybe at one point, but when he tried to shame her for not being happy about him asking her to the Yule Ball as a last resort, it's like some sort of switch flipped off and she just couldn't see him that way anymore.

"Oh," Ginny said, processing it. "Wait. If not Ron, then which of my brothers has you in a ball of nerves?"

"None of them," Hermione mumbled covering her face. "Forget it, Ginny!"

"No, tell me," Ginny cried, jumping on the bed and shaking Hermione. When Hermione didn't answer, she started going through the options one by one. "Well it can't be Bill or Charlie, you barely know them. And I can't see it being Percy; he's too stuck up, even for you. So one of the twins?"

Hermione mumbled an incoherent no, rolling over away from Ginny. The persistent girl merely climbed onto the other side of the bed so Hermione had to see her anyway.

"So which twin? Fred or George?"

"No."

"Come on, stop being stubborn. Either way, it's a shocker, no one expected you to fall for one of the pranksters."

"No."

"Hermione!" Ginny cried, shaking her again.

Hermione glanced up at Ginny, slowly holding up one finger. For a second Ginny just looked at her confused before the wave of realization hit her.

"Fred?" She whispered for confirmation. When Hermione nodded with a sheepish grimace, Ginny squealed. "FRED? Seriously?"

"Shhh!" Hermione whisper-cried, finally sitting up. "We don't want your whole family knowing!"

"Well when'd this happen?" Ginny whispered again in excitement. "It was after you saved him isn't it? It had to be!"

Hermione grinned at Ginny, one of the few girlfriends she really connected with and that was mostly because of her no-nonsense attitude. She began her story from the hospital wing and the summer and continued right up to the potions lab in their shop and the daydream charm.

"'Mione, he's definitely into you!"

"No, he's not. He's just a flirt."

"I know my brother," Ginny insisted, shaking her head. "There's something there. He's flirtatious, not tender!"

"He was tender in my daydream, Gin! My mind made all that up! He hasn't been tender in real life!"

"What about that business in the potions lab?" Ginny defended. "Now that is not just casual flirting, and I'd wager I have a bit more personal experience to draw from about this."

"So what am I supposed to do when I go down there and face him?" Hermione finally asked the question that'd been plaguing her.

Ginny pondered for a second before a devilish smile snuck onto her face. "Nothing."

"That's not funny," Hermione frowned.

"I'm not kidding- do absolutely nothing."

"I thought you claimed he liked me!"

"Exactly," Ginny emphasized. "Fred is many things, but that man is not patient. You don't have to do anything. In fact, I bet you could try and ignore it or deny it outright and he'd still get it out of you by the end of the night."

Hermione frowned. "Well I'm not _that_ easy," she said, faintly insulted.

"I'm not saying you are," Ginny clarified. "Fred is just that persistent. If he likes you, and there's something to be found in your feelings, believe me- he _will_ find it."

"Well I was honestly planning on trying to avoid it anyway, so I guess we shall see."

"Okay challenge aside, why the bloody hell would you ignore it?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Because," Hermione cried, throwing her hands in the air. "We're completely different, he's already out of Hogwarts now, and he might just be really grateful I saved his life."

Ginny blinked blankly. "Wow... you've really thought through this."

"When do I not?" Hermione said sheepishly.

"Well, you can try," Ginny said. "But if you're going to play dumb, you'd best get down there before they arrive for dinner. Otherwise he'll know you're hiding."

"You're right," Hermione said in horror, leaping from the bed and briskly walking down out the door in a determined manner that was so uniquely Hermione.

Ginny chuckled, following after her more slowly. She couldn't wait until later tonight when she'd watch Hermione eat her words of denial.

 **̶«̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶«̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ・ ༓ ・ ̶»̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶»̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶**

Dinner seemed to pass without a hitch. Hermione appeared perfectly collected at the dinner table, maintaining active conversations and not keeping her eyes on the twins for too long nor avoiding their eyes. Ginny had to hand it to her, she had a better poker face than she'd have expected.

The shenanigans didn't start until after dinner, and Ginny suspected much of it was orchestrated by George.

Molly had let them take their dessert dishes of ice cream to the dining room so they could play exploding snap. George, who usually sat next to Fred, took the empty seat next to Ginny, leaving the only remaining seat open beside Fred. When Hermione lagged in behind them after making her usual offer to help clear the dishes, Ginny smirked internally. George and Fred seemed entirely unaware of Hermione's brief conundrum, which made Ginny wonder if Fred really didn't have any feelings for Hermione.

But Hermione, determined to keep up her cool act, took the seat beside Fred casually. They played a few rounds of exploding snap with no hiccups. But then out of nowhere, George turned to Hermione, grinning mischievously.

"So, Hermione. How'd you feel about the daydream charm? Fred said he let you try out a pack."

Fred went still at the sudden question, glancing at Hermione from the side of his eyes. The others however, all started asking questions, not knowing what the product was. When George filled them in, they were all chattering about how they wanted to try one.

"Wait what did you daydream, Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.

Ginny had to bite back a loud laugh when Hermione's nostrils flared slightly. This crowd was not making it easy on her, that was for sure.

Hermione chuckled dryly. "What do you think? Being surrounded by books and cats, of course."

Ginny noted that Hermione's answer put a knowing smile of satisfaction on George's face while Fred's expression was strangely neutral considering he was the one who gave her the charms to begin with.

"Really?" Ron asked, his mouth full of ice cream. "I would've thought it was getting every single NEWT possible. Or maybe McGonagall singing your praises in front of the school."

"Hermione doesn't like attention," Fred said a-matter-of-factly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's heads swiveled to Fred in surprise. George merely raised an eyebrow at his twin while Ginny struggled not to bite her lip open in the process of keeping a smile off her face.

"But her boggart is McGonagall failing her," Ron said slowly.

"That doesn't mean her greatest pleasure would be excelling in front of her," Ginny said easily, sparing Hermione from Fred speaking up again.

"How would you know that about Hermione, though?" Harry asked Fred in surprise.

"Yes, brother. Do explain how you happen to know this," George goaded.

"Honestly you two," Hermione snapped at Harry and Ron, trying to distract the group. "The real question is, how do you not know I don't like being in the spotlight?"

"But you literally answer _every_ question in _every_ class!" Ron argued.

"For grades," Hermione argued. "Do you not remember when Skeeter tried to blast me in her column? I _hated_ that." She shuddered just from the memory. She'd rather go unnoticed than have everyone be whispering about her all the time.

"Can we finish this round before Ron's piece explodes?" Ginny prompted, to which Hermione shot her a grateful glance.

 **̶«̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶«̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ・ ༓ ・ ̶»̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶»̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶**

It was almost an hour later when Hermione finally managed to make her escape. Harry and Ron had broken off at the end of the game, setting up a chessboard next. Ginny excused herself to go to the restroom, which was when Hermione also took the opportunity to excuse herself.

She wandered aimlessly outside the Burrow, not wanting to coop herself back in her room. It was a calm night with a gentle breeze and a sky full of stars. Eventually she found her feet leading her to the swing under the tree by the pond. Taking a seat, she gently rocked herself on the swing, watching the small ripples in the water.

"What did you daydream?" A voice startled her out of her reverie.

She jumped in her seat, turning to see Fred leaning against the bark of the tree, watching her. "Didn't I tell you not to do that to me?" Hermione asked in a flustered tone.

"You answer my question and I'll answer yours," he grinned.

"Mine was rhetorical anyway," Hermione mumbled.

Fred walked over to her slowly, standing in front of her with his hands coming up and gripping the ropes of the swing, making her feel slightly caged in. "What was your daydream, Hermione?" Fred murmured.

"I told you," Hermione said quietly. "Books and cats."

Fred chuckled in amusement, looking at her with twinkling eyes. "You see when we made the charms, we put in this curious caveat. We wanted people to have wholesome daydreams or at least more meaningful ones than riches or physical possessions or power. So we created them to only give daydreams with other people."

Hermione blanched at the realization. _George had baited her. And she fell for it._

"Well that's kind of problematic," Hermione said after a pause. "I mean what about the people who don't have any close family or friends?"

"That's why it's a daydream charm, Hermione. It fills in those roles for them depending on who they prefer deep down anyway." Fred answered with a smile. He had her cornered and the cheeky bastard knew it.

Hermione tore her eyes away from his stubbornly, looking out onto the lake behind him.

"Come on, Hermione. Who'd you dream about?" Fred asked teasingly.

Hermione's eyes flew back to his to see mirth dancing in his eyes. Oh hell no, she was not about to deal with another Ron. It was as if he thought he were the only person she could possibly dream of.

"Krum," Hermione said bluntly.

"Bullshit," Fred called immediately. "Try again."

"What are you playing it?" Hermione cried indignantly, pushing his chest to try and get him to back up. But she was met with the same hard wall of muscle from her dream, and only really succeeded in jarring her perch on the swing as he hadn't even budged a centimeter.

"I'm not playing," Fred said very seriously.

"Then who the bloody hell did you dream of?" Hermione asked, throwing his question back in his face.

"You."

Hermione blinked blankly, taken aback by his bluntness. "That's not funny," Hermione said shortly, sliding off the swing and making a beeline back to the house by ducking under Fred's arm.

Hermione had barely taken three steps before Fred's hand clamped down on her arm in a steely grip, gently jerking her back.

"I'm not playing, Hermione," he said again.

Hermione made to turn her head away when Fred's hands came up to gently cup her neck, tilting her jaw up to make her look him in the eye.

"I'm. Not. Playing."

"Then why...?" Hermione asked in genuine confusion.

"Because you're the most loyal person I've met other than George, and he's my twin so it's kind of in his job description. You're kind and good, and real. Plus it doesn't hurt that you're absolutely beautiful."

Hermione felt a flush of warmth run through her at the familiar words, internally panicking about the uncanny similarity to her daydream. She brushed his hands off, taking a step back.

"Fred, we make no sense," Hermione argued logically.

"Why not?"

"We're too different! You've already left Hogwarts so we wouldn't even see each other that often. Besides, you're probably just grateful that I saved your life."

Fred's eyes darkened as he suddenly advanced on her, snaking an arm around her waist and bringing her flush against his torso. "I think I know my own bloody feelings, thank you." He rumbled in annoyance. "Besides, have you ever heard of the saying that opposites attract?"

Hermione pushed at his arms fruitlessly as Fred maintained his unyielding on her.

"Why are you so resistant to this?" Fred asked confused. He suddenly froze against her. "Unless you don't want m-"

"No, Fred," Hermione reassured quickly, resting her forehead on his chest.

"Then what is it?" He asked softly, using one hand to brush aside a few flyaway strands of hair.

She shook her head against his chest, refusing to answer.

"Hermione," he pleaded. "Talk to me."

"We don't make any sense," she whispered.

"You're my bloody daydream," Fred scoffed. "Of course we don't make sense in real life. But that doesn't mean this doesn't feel right. That it _shouldn't_ feel right."

Hermione looked up at him, feeling his intense azure gaze burn straight through her facade. "Are you sure? That _I'm_ what you want?"

Fred leaned down, touching his forehead to hers. "Does this feel like I don't want you?" he whispered huskily, tightening his arms around her.

"No." Hermione tilted her jaw up fractionally, bringing her lips but a breath away from his.

Fred brushed his lips against her for the briefest second as Hermione's eyes fluttered closed before he leaned back suddenly. Her eyes opened in surprise only to see him smirking down at her.

"Who did you dream about, Hermione?" He rumbled in a low voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes in impatience. "You. Only you," she whispered, snaking a hand into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his lips down on hers.

̶«̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶«̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ・ ༓ ・ ̶»̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶»̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶

Fin.  
Short and cute, I hope?  
Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
